1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic energy wave device and, more particularly, to a magnetic energy wave device making use of coils to induce dynamic magnetic fields.
2. Description of Related Art
Water is an essential element in human life. Because the cleanness of a water source may be affected due to the environmental pollution, it is necessary to first purify and filter drinking water for safe use. After water is magnetized by magnetic fields, magnetized water can be obtained. Magnetized water can activate cells, maintain weak alkaline constitution of human bodies, restrain the growth of bacteria, prevent generation of limescale, and sweeten the taste of water, and therefore is much appreciated by many people.
As for generators of magnetized water, R.O.C. Patent No. 408811 (certificate No. 164,556) discloses a resonant magnetic field water heater, in which a coil holder is assembled with a stainless steel water disk to accomplish magnetization of water, hence improving the quality of drinking water.
Although the above resonant magnetic field water heater can magnetize water, the assembly of the coil holder and the stainless steel water disk can further be improved to accomplish greater magnetization of water.
Accordingly, the above conventional magnetized water generator has inconveniences and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to propose a magnetic energy wave device to solve the above problems in the prior art.